Dream of Loss
by marmalade bunny
Summary: Saya has a nightmare after the death of Riku from which she gets up crying. Why is she taking Hagi's name?


Blood was splattered across the wall in long strokes as though painted, the wind was cruelly icy aided with a gloomy atmosphere, and at the same time intense heat began to suffocate her.

She turned her head to see the naked body of Diva, her cold smile plastered on her face, her long hair falling behind her, her hands dripping with blood.

At the side of Diva stood Karl, his hands running across Diva's abdomen while his tongue traced her shoulders. He mimicked the same smile as Diva. Diva's head bent backwards in ecstasy as Karl moved his fingers towards her chest playing around with her.

"Saya, Saya, Saya!" Diva licked her fingers as she spoke, "My poor elder sister, could not save her Riku" Riku's childish body materialized out of the wall, his eyes dead, his strength sapped out. As if to taunt, Diva bit Riku's ear and with a wave threw the body away where it dispersed into pieces of crystallized red stone.

"RIKUUUU!!!!" she tried to grab whatever she could of the boy. "It's no use, Saya. Watch me. Watch me as I kill your first chevalier…" A cocoon emerged from the ground which broke away to reveal a hurt Hagi. Before she could say anything, Diva plunged her nails deep into Hagi's heart. Karl's face broke out in a wider sinister smile, Diva's face held satisfaction as she pulled out her crimson tipped hands, "…and you said I would be alone… but YOU are the one who is alone. Now suffer my dear sister" Blowing her a flying kiss, Diva left Hagi's dying body and left with her chevalier.

"Hagi… stay with me Hagi… please, am so sorry for making you my chevalier, Hagi… please… don't leave alone…."

The scene began to fade away and Hagi's body also began to melt into the ground, his eyes still trying to reassure her.

"HAAGII!!!!"

Saya got up drenched in sweat, her throat dry in fear, "Hagi….." her eyes became moist as she spoke his name, "Hagi… Hagi…."

At that moment her bedroom door opened. Hagi stood there with a worried expression on his face. Slowly making his way to her, "Saya, are you scared? I heard you scream" He was shocked to see tears roll down her face, moving closer, "Saya? What happened?..." He stopped midway when she launched herself into his arms. She began crying harder as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into his chest, "I was scared Hagi… Diva… she killed you… Hagi, I… I lost you Hagi" "Saya…" returning her embrace, "You will never lose me. It was a bad dream, forget it and sleep"

After an hour of consoling when Saya finally seemed to be at peace, Hagi returned to his room still little worried about Saya. Opening his hair, Hagi removed his jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As he was removed his belt he heard a knock on his door. Saya walked in without a word biting her lower lip, eyes cast down. "I am sorry that you had to find me in a state of inappropriate dressing, I will leave" Hagi bowed as he spoke reaching for his clothes. Without removing her gaze from the ground Saya placed herself between him and the door shaking her head. "I will not be far but in the drawing hall" Saya stood on tiptoe and gently kissed him. Hagi's eyes grew wide as Saya blushed a bit and hugged him, "My treasure, I love you Hagi" Cupping her face, Hagi bent and kissed her back, "I love you very much Saya" he smiled as he spoke feeling her cheeks getting warmer beneath his fingers as a nice feeling spread in his body.

Hagi was awake as he observed the moonlit body of Saya. Her face was very peaceful and fit perfectly into his shoulder, her mouth was open a bit while her arm was around him, her leg tangled in his. Placing his hand on her back he pulled her closer and held her tightly and protectively to himself. Tracing her face with his fingers, Hagi gently kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"I have always loved you my Saya… my best friend. It is for you I live and will live" In her sleep Saya began to smile, "It is because of you I also live….."


End file.
